drew_picklesfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Pickles Goes To the Peanuts series/(Transcript)
Drew Pickles (voiced by Micrososft Sam):''' "Hello My name is '''Drew Pickles and Today I am going to the Peanuts comic strip series. If you never know what Peanuts is, it is a syndicated daily and Sunday American comic strip written and illustrated by Charles M. Schulz that ran from October 2, 1950, to February 13, 2000, continuing in reruns afterward. and as You would expect I would go throughout the entire place to rape all of those sexy male children and kill all of the disgusting female children. So how will I go to the Peanuts comic series you may ask? well, When I get to the Peanuts comic series, I will first go to my Gaping anus garage and use an Inter-Dimensional Doorway 3000 and set the machine to each universe and choose a universe name and set the machine to The Peanuts'' Universe''' and then It will rip open a hole in space-time like ka boo o o o o o oo oo o o o o o o o oo oo o o o o o o o o o o oo oo o o o o o o o o o oo oo o o o o oom, The portal will show the front of the Peanuts landscape town and I will walk on through. and I will first go to a school, a one that's unknown, so I will go to over to the unknown classroom and see an Invisible Teacher (If that's a male or a female) and all of the children such as Shermy, Violet Gray, Schroeder, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Patty, Pig-Pen, Sally Brown, Frieda, Franklin, Marcie, Rerun Van Pelt, Eudora, Peggy Jean, Roy, 555, 3''' and '''4, Charlotte Braun, The Little Red-Haired Girl, and Charlie Brown and Then I will knockety knock-knock on the door with my penis and the teacher will open the door, and then I will come into the Classroom and the Teacher will speak in some kind of Horn language like..." (Now Playing: Peanuts - Teacher speaking Sound Effect) Drew Pickles (voiced by Microsoft Sam):' "Or some shit like that. I will then say English motherFucker, do you speak it? I will then rip out my cock and use it to beat the shit out of teacher like ''smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack, and she will die. and Then all of the children will become shocked and then '''Charlie Brown will notice my homosexual shenanigans and Charlie Brown will say "Good Grief, Give me a break" and Lucy will say "Who is that tall weird blockhead?" and then I will say "I am Drew Pickles, the gayest organism in the Multiverse. and I have beat your teacher to death, if it was a female." Charlie Brown will then say "Please leave this school, You're a lot of trouble." and then Linus will say "Yeah, Beat It!" and Then I will get so pissed off and say "Look here You little pieces of shit, I'm going to fuck you male children up the ass and smack the female children to death, weather you little shit-corns fucking like it or not. Mark my motherfucking words assholes." and then all of the children will get scared and panic for no fucking reason, I will then stop them by grab all of the male children and rape them like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I hope you will respect my authority hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah '''The Peanuts Movie' was the sexiest and most retarded movie I've ever saw hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha smacking the girls like smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack bash bash bash bash I swear to god, I'm gonna eat up the knocked out girls' dead corpse bash bash bash bash smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using charlie brown's yellow black zig-zag shirt as a dildo aw aw aw aw aw aw aw o o o o o o o o o o o o o e e e e e e e e awawawawaw ah ah ah ah ah ah ah awawawawaw hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha now you boys suck my penis glurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurblur deep throat it blurkablurkablurkablurkablurkablurkablurkablurkablurkablurk now time for me to humiliate all of the boys and girls with my testicle slime like soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag, That was swell.'' After I'm finished doing that, I will come out of the school and walk down the road to find other sexy animated Peanuts characters to ass-rape, I will then go over the Snoopy's red dog-house and see him lying on the roof of his dog-house with Woodstock, I will then say "Hello my name is Drew Pickles and today I'm currently rapeing all of the Peanuts characters 3 times a day." Snoopy and Woodstock will both be shocked and try to run away, But I will stop him with my 300-mile-long cock and they I will fall down on their backs and I will stand them up and bend them over and rape them like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Why don't you two become both gay best friends hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Snoopy and Woodstock are Gay best friends hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using one of Snoopy's ears as a dildo aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw o o o o o o o o o o ah ah ah ah ah e e e e e e i i i i i awawaw hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using woodstock as a dildo aw aw aw aw aw aw aw o o o o o o o o e e e e e ah ah ah awawaw suck my penis blurblurblurblurblurblurblurblurblurblurblurblur now get ready my cum soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi beg that was swell. Next I will go see Lucy hold a football and waiting for Charlie Brown to kick it and then he will attempt to kick it but Lucy will try to pull the football up away but using my swell homosexual cat like reflexes I will stop her and say "Don't you even think about you fucking bitch." and then Lucy will get pissed at me for calling her that. and I will puke all over her like ble-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah and she will ask If i'm feeling sick and I will say "No Way you little piece of shit" and she I will say "There Is no need to use such inappropriate language like that and I will smack her with my penis like smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack Who the hell do you think you are? Dr. Phil smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack Being in a worse retarded mood isn't swell at all smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack cum all over her bag that was swell. and then Charlie Brown will say "Good Grief, Why are you being ridiculous?" and i will say "Because Lucy is being such as ass-hole Charlie Brown." and Charlie Brown will say "That's not the point" and before he could finish his sentence I will say "Hey Mr. Brown, wanna join '''''the Barney Bunch?" Charlie Brown will say "Well, What is the Barney Bunch?" and I will say "It's a homosexual group that was made for NewGrounds, but Now created YouTube ever, since the present day." and the Charlie Brown will say "Well, Okay, I'll try." and I will say "That's my boy." but before I could shake Charlie Brown hand, Charles M. Schulz will step out no where and demand to know What the fuck is literally going on in this place. and I will say "None much really, just changing the Peanuts into the Penis. then Charles Schulz will say "Oh my god, You've got to be kidding me, Get the fuck out of here before I warn you, you Sick loser." and Then I will say that I will show him true definition of a Sick loser, as I begin the rape Charles Schulz like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha No manager has ever stopped me hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Snoopy and Woodstock are still gay for each other hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using your glasses as a dildo aw aw aw aw aw aw eieieieie e e e e e e e e e e e o o o o o o o o o o o o o o ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah awawawawawaw I'll make your face white soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag That was swell. Oh wow, all that this sounds butt-fucking, ass-rapeing, bum-pounding, innocence-removing, tea-bagging, peanuts character fucking, sentence interrupting, dog and bird fucking, let's turn you gay with 18 fractions of 18 fractions of 18 fractions of 18 fractions of a mega 2nd poopy-cum swell. I think I will go to the Peanuts comic series right now. Bye-bye my sexy faggots." Category:Transcripts for Pornoes